Punition Exemplaire
by Lorrann
Summary: femslash. Libérer Dumbledore a des conséquences inattendues. Hermione va découvrir à ses dépens que McGonagall est décidément une femme autoritaire, même dans sa vie privée.
1. Ligoté et baillonné

_Bonjour à tous, c'__est une fiction qui sera très courte (3 chapitres je pense) avec pour seule prétention celle de mettre en scène un couple féminin trop peu représenté dans les fanfics HP._

_Le rating est de M car allusions à l'univers du sm - ça reste très soft mais je crois que ce rating est approprié_

_Je tiens également à dire que je n'aurais probablement jamais eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic si je n'avais pas lu les superbes fanfics de Link9 sur le couple HG/MM._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic pas très sérieuse, bref, tous les avis et les critiques sont les bienvenus._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter à J.K.Rowling._

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**Ligoté et baillonné**

A Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, Minerva McGonagall reposa la gazette du Sorcier et croqua dans un triton au Gingembre.

-Ils sont délicieux, Albus, d'où viennent-ils?

-Ma chère Minerva, je ne peux répondre qu'à une partie de votre question. C'est mon frère qui se les ai procuré.

-Abelforth? dit Minerva, en jetant un regard surpris par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

-Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de leur origine. Je ne vous surprendrai pas, Minerva, si je vous dis que ces patisseries font l'objet d'un trafic de la part de mon frère. Je doute qu'il s'agisse de vrais biscuits au gingembre.

-Des faux? le professeur de métamorphose reposa le triton qu'elle avait entamé. Puis elle haussa les épaules et continua de le croquer.

-D'ailleurs comment va-t'il?

-Oh, étant donné que la Tête de Sanglier est devenue une plaque tournante de friandises, et qu'il y a une forte demande, dit-il en regardant intensément sa collègue, je pense que ses affaires sont florissantes.

-Toujours avec ses chèvres? demanda la Gryffondor, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

-Ne prenez pas cet air pincé, Minerva, s'amusa le directeur. Vous et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il faut être tolérant au regard des préférences, qu'elles qu'elles soient. Ah, à propos, le Club m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin.

-Une nouvelle particulière? s'enquit la sorcière entre deux gorgées de thé.

-Leurs voeux pour le nouvel an, auxquels ils joignent judicieusement leur rappel de cotisation annuelle. Mais écoutez plutôt.

Il prit un parchemin posé sur un coin de son bureau et lut à haute voix:

"Le club Coupdebaguette fouette à son adhérent Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore une excellente année"

-Mais quel sens de l'humour, dit le professeur McGonnagall, acerbe.

-Allons donc, Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas? d'habitude vous affectionnez les blagues cochonnes en ma présence.

-Si, tout va très bien, soupira-t-elle. c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je suis un peu...

-Frustr...hem, lassée du célibat? intervint Albus avec malice. Cessez donc de prendre cet air prude. Avouez que depuis que depuis que vous ne fréquentez plus Sybille, vous manquez d'occasions de vous...détendre. C'est pourquoi nous allons retourner à nos petites soirées avec le Club!

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré le directeur, sa collègue ne paraissait pas convaincue.

-Pour nous retrouver avec Snape? Je n'y tient pas vraiment. Non, ce qu'il me faut, c'est une relation plus suivie, quelqu'un avec qui j'ai des affinités particulières.

-Hé bien, vous avez un volontaire devant vous, ma chère collègue, dit Dumbledore en se penchant sur son bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle et en lui jetant un regard charmeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Avez-vous oublié mes préférences ou bien les vôtres? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ah, oui, ahem. Je suppose que vous avez quelqu'un de particulier en vue?

-Je vous le concède.

-Est-ce une sorcière de Poudlard? demanda Albus, très intéressé de savoir qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de l'austère professeur de Métamorphose.

-MMh, oui.

-Pompom! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non, non.

-Pomona?

-Non plus.

-Rolanda?

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

-Voyons...Madame Pince? dit-il d'un air horrifié.

-Par pitié, Albus.

Soudain le visage du directeur s'illumina.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas un membre du personnel!

Sa collègue ne répondit rien mais son expression lassée signifiait qu'elle rendait les armes. Le directeur avait l'étrange faculté d'être au courant des affinités entre les êtres, parfois même avant que les principaux concernés n'en aient pris conscience.

-Ooohhh! dit-il, étirant les lèvres en un très large sourire qui dévoilait ses dents un peu jaunes. Minerva prit une grande inspiration.

-Voyez-vous, je suis assez embarrassée Albus. Il a fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur une de mes élèves.

-Et pas n'importe laquelle. Je vous reconnais bien là, dit-il en tendant le bras pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Vous savez comme moi qu'elle est majeure, vous avez donc carte blanche. Certes, je ne sais pas si elle serait ouverte à une relation avec une femme, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne serait pas réticente aux pratiques que vous affectionnez tant.

-Vous pensez qu'elle apprécirait de se prêter à mes petits jeux?

-Qui n'apprécirait pas? Elle est déjà sous votre autorité en classe...dit le directeur, le regard plein de sous-entendus. D'ailleurs, que diriez-vous d'une petite séance, histoire de vérifier que vous n'avez pas perdu la main? Il joignit le geste à la parole, sortant une badine d'un tiroir sous son bureau. Minerva se renfrogna.

"Une petite, alors".

Dumbledore se hata de se lever et de chercher des cordes et un baillon, dans un tiroir rempli d'autres objets que nous ne décrirons pas dans le détail ici. Grand mal lui prit, car le dos tourné il ne put pas voir le sourire sadique de Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci avait revêtu son rôle de dominatrice et toisait maintenant le directeur, les bras croisés, le regard sévère.

-Commencez par laver les tasses de thé, ordonna-t-elle. Elle métamorphosa un parchemin en évier. "A la manière moldue", ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui maîtresse, dit un Albus qui jouait parfaitement son rôle. Il ouvrit le robinet et plongea les tasses dans le bac, après avoir jeté sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne trempe dans l'eau. Mais, désirant pimenter la séance, il laissa tomber une tasse qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Oh! dit-il en prenant un air faussement contrit. Vais-je être puni, maîtresse Minerva?

La directrice des Griffondor laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps dans un geste d'exaspération.

-Albus, vous ne jouez pas le jeu! Soyez sérieux, sans quoi il n'y a plus rien de grisant là-dedans. Bien, oui, vous allez être puni, dit-elle en reprenant son expression autoritaire. Asseyez-vous dans votre fauteuil que je vous y attache.

Le directeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit le tour du bureau à toute vitesse.  
Sa collègue pointa sa baguette sur les cordes qui ficelèrent solidement le directeur au siège.

-"_Ligato_"

-"Humpphh" émit-il alors que le baillon lui rentrait dans la bouche.

-Voilà, vous êtes bien attaché? Dit-elle en prenant la badine, qu'elle fit claquer légèrement sur la paume de sa main.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. La sorcière ne pouvait pas voir sa bouche derrière le baillon mais ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient son exitation.

-Dans ce cas...à tout à l'heure Albus. Je viendrai vous libérer pour le dîner.

Elle observa les yeux du directeur traduire une suite d'émotions, l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, puis l'indignation. Satisfaite de son coup, elle sortit du bureau en se disant qu'elle passerait une fin d'après-midi tranquille.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione aidait Harry à finir un devoir de Potions dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsque Ron et Seamus entrèrent par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les bras chargés de victuailles.  
Hermione les regarda déposer leur chargement sur une table basse, l'air réprobateur.

-Vous venez des cuisines?

Ron hocha la tête avant de mordre dans un sandwich.

-Mais c'est pas possible, dit la brunette en se levant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des horaires pour manger.

-Les cuisines débordent de provisions, autant qu'on en profite, tenta Seamus.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! Vous croyez que vos sandwiches et vos gâteaux se font tout seuls? Non, ce sont les elfes qui travaillent jour et nuit à cause de vous, et qui ne peuvent même plus se reposer.

Harry, sentant la moutarde monter au nez de son amie, essaya de la calmer:

-Les elfes n'ont pas besoin de dormir tu sais.

-Peu importe, travailler tout le temps c'est de l'exploitation! Elle s'en prit à Harry: "Tu arrives et ils sont une dizaine à se presser autour de toi: Mr Harry Potter, dit-elle en imitant la voie aigue d'un elfe, vous voulez un café-crème? Ou un plat chaud? On peut vous faire une pièce-montée?

-Hermione.

-Et si tu refuses, ils croient qu'ils ont fauté et ils se coincent la tête dans le four pour se punir: c'est un cercle vicieux! Et encore si vous étiez les seuls! Ces derniers temps il n'y a pas eu une seule de mes rondes où je n'ai pas confisqué de la nourriture, même les première années s'y mettent! ça suffit, je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui dire de sécuriser l'accès aux cuisines.

Elle tourna les talons, faisant fi des protestations de ses amis.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle tenta plusieurs mots de passe, tout en se disant vaguement que Dumbledore aussi devait aller chercher des collations aux cuisines, ou pire, se les faire livrer directement dans son bureau. Le passage s'ouvrit à "patacitrouille" et elle monta les escaliers en spirale. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Le directeur ne répondait pas mais peut-être était-il dans la pièce contigue, se dit-elle. C'est pourquoi elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

-Professeur? Pro...Par Merlin, s'écria-t-elle en découvrant le directeur, certes bien devant son bureau, mais ficelé comme un saucisson et baillonné. Il avait les yeux clos et la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui.

"Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'entendez?"

Le directeur ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, la fixa d'un air hagard.

-Merci Merlin, murmura la jeune sorcière. Tout va bien, professeur, je vais vous libérer.

Elle essaya de défaire les liens mais vit qu'il n'y avait pas de noeud. Elle saisit une paire de grands ciseaux argentés et voulut couper les cordes.

-Je n'y arrive pas! s'écria-t'elle avec désespoir, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle brandit sa baguette.

_"Liberare"_

Les cordes se défirent instantanément, le directeur se frotta les poignets et ôta, le plus lentement possible, son baillon.

-Etes-vous blessé? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

-Tout va bien Miss Granger. Je n'ai rien, rassurez-vous, dit-il en se levant.

-Mais quand je suis arrivée, vous étiez inconscient.

-Je pense que je m'étais simplement endormi, miss.

-Mais...Hermione était perplexe, se demandant comment on pouvait s'assoupir en pareille situation.

-On a dû vous droguer! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'évier et les tasses. Dans votre thé! Vous avez vu vos agresseurs?

-Non, dit tranquillement le directeur, espérant que la griffondor se calmerait. Cela provoqua l'effet contraire.

-C'est sûrement des mangemorts! Professeur, Poudlard est en état d'alerte! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

Dumbledore se sentait légèrement embarrassé, il allait commencer à s'amuser de la situation mais son élève était réellement alarmée.

-Calmez-vous, en réalité, j'ai pu apercevoir mes agresseurs, et il ne s'agissait pas de mangemorts, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Mais qui donc oserait vous...

-Il s'agit, précisément, d'une manifestation politique qui a mal tourné, trancha le directeur.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Dans votre bureau?

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour la pousser vers la porte.

-J'ai des choses à régler, je vous vois au dîner.

Il ferma la porte au nez d'une élève qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait complètement oublié le motif pour lequel elle était venue et s'élança dans les couloirs du château. Hors d'haleine, elle interpella Snape qui déambulait dans le couloir.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît!

-Miss Granger, qu'y a t-il? Potter s'est fourré une fois de plus dans un guet-apens? Laissez-moi deviner...Un combat à mort contre un scroutt à pétard?

-C'est Dumbledore! coupa Hermione. Il a été agressé!

Le visage de Snape se figea et il s'élança aussitôt vers le bureau du directeur dans un mouvement ample de cape qui à lui seul illustrait tout le dramatique de la situation.

Il sortit sa baguette, Hermione lui relata les événements en lui courant après.

"Ligoté à son fauteil...probablement drogué, il agit bizarrement...si ils reviennent pour le tuer"

-Ne me suivez pas, intima Snape. Allez prévenir le professeur McGonnagall. Tout le monde dans la grande salle.

Hermione bifurqua dans un autre couloir, escortée par un groupe de Pouffsouffles curieux qui la pressaient de questions, jusqu'à la porte de la directrice de maison.

"Allez ouste! Dans la grande salle, Poudlard est attaqué!...Mais dans le calme", ajouta-t-elle, trop tard car les élèves étaient déjà partis en courant et en poussant des cris stridents.

La porte s'ouvrit avant quelle n'ai frappé sur le professeur de métamorphose en colère.

-Miss Granger! Etes-vous à l'origine de ce raffut?

-Nous avons un problème, coupa Hermione. Le directeur.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. Hermione poursuivit:

-Je suis entrée dans son bureau.

Elle fut interrompue par son professeur qui la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Vous êtes entrée...mais...qui vous a ouvert?

-Personne, mais je peux vous dire que ma visite était opportune, parce qu'il était pris en otage dans son propre bureau!

-Qu'avez-vous fait? demanda la directrice de maison d'une voix trop neutre pour être naturelle, tout en se rapprochant de son élève.

-Je l'ai libéré, s'écria le préfète, décontenacée par le manque de réaction de son interlocutrice. Et j'ai averti le professeur Snape. Il a ordonné de regrouper tous les élèves dans la grande salle. Je vais aller prévenir les Gryffondor.

-Non, dit abruptement McGonagall. Puis, d'une voix radoucie: Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Le directeur a la situation en main.

-J'en doute, objecta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, il est peut-être sous l'emprise d'une potion.

-Miss Granger, retournez à vos occupations. Ceci concerne les responsables de l'école.

-Bien, murmura Hermione, se rendant compte que la sorcière semblait irritée.

-Ah, et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir pénétré sans autorisation dans le bureau du directeur.  
Interloquée, Hermione regarda la porte lui claquer au nez.

Au repas du soir, Hermione racontait les événements de l'après-midi à un groupe de Gryffondor.

"C'est louche", conclut-elle.

Le silence se fit car Dumbledore s'était levé et s'apprétait à prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, dit-il d'une voix claire en parcourant des yeux l'ensemble des élèves aux expressions inquiètes ou intriguées. Les rumeurs se propagent vite, et je me dois de rétablir la vérité sur certains faits qui se sont déroulés dans mon bureau cet après-midi.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione qui resta impassible, elle attendait les explications.

-Je souhaiterais que vous soyez tout à fait rassurés quant à votre sécurité. Poudlard n'est pas menacé.

Des exclamations et des soupirs de soulagement fusèrent parmi les élèves. Un Serdaigle un peu plus hardi que les autre leva la main.

-Pourtant on m'a dit que vous aviez été agressé, professeur.

Dumbledore parut légérement gêné, un instant.

-Agressé est un terme un peu exagéré. Disons que j'ai été le sujet d'une mauvaise blague.

Il aurait voulu ne pas en dire plus mais les élèves le fixaient toujours religieusement.

-Hum, je vous avoue que lorsque j'ai gagné ce tournoi de quilles le week-end dernier, je ne me doutais pas que mon principal adversaire serait aussi mauvais perdant.

Certains rirent et Dumbledore en profita pour annoncer que le sujet était clos et retourna à la table des professeurs.  
Hermione serra les lèvres.

"On nous cache quelque chose!" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sonore en tapant du poing sur la table.

En regardant vers la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard de McGonagall qui la fixait avec réprobation à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.


	2. Retenue et martinet

**Chapitre 2**

**Retenue et martinet**

Le lendemain, Hermione alla en cours de métamorphose de fort méchante humeur. Elle ne comprenait pas que McGonagall et Dumbledore semblent considérer les évènements de la veille comme anodins. Elle était en fait surtout très vexée de n'avoir même pas été remerciée d'avoir libéré le directeur; et pire, que la directrice adjointe semblait lui en vouloir!

-Nous allons consacrer ce cours à la métamorphose des végétaux qui recèlent des substances magiques actives. Qui peut en exposer les principaux enjeux?

Hermione leva instantanément la main.

-La métamorphose des végétaux est très utile pour la fabrication des potions puisqu'elle permet de remplacer une plante qui nous ferait défaut avec une plante de la même famille. Mais elle est complexe et elle a des limites en raison de l'appartenance à telle ou telle catégorie d'actifs magiques et parce que.

-Oui? continuez, Miss Granger, l'encouragea le professeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa meilleure élève s'était interrompue en plein milieu de sa phrase comme si de rien n'était.

-Je n'aime pas trop le Quidditch, déclara la préfète.

-Ho! dit McGonagall, faisant un pas en arrière sous le choc.

Les autres gryffondors la regardaient d'un air hébété alors que certains serpentards ricanaient.

-Miss je-sais-tout déraille, siffla Drago.

-Vous resterez à la fin du cours, Miss granger, dit le professeur qui avait repris contenance et qui était maintenant furieuse.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi son petit effet, Hermione attendit la fin de l'heure avec détermination.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui vous arrive, Hermione Granger? demanda sans préambule le professeur une fois les élèves sortis de la salle.

-Mais rien du tout, professeur! répondit celle-ci avec naturel. C'est juste que j'ai soudainement réalisé que mes camarades ne devaient pas savoir la vérité.

-Sur la métamorphose des végétaux? Mais de qui vous moquez-vous?

-Je parle du droit à connaître la vérité, que ce soit sur des questions théoriques ou les agressions au sein de mon lieu d'étude.

-Nous y voilà donc. Miss Granger, n'avez-vous pas pensé un instant qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que le directeur n'ait pas développé ses explications?

-Si, mais en tant que préfète en chef, je pense que je dois être tenue au courant de la nature des faits. Dumbledore a dit à Harry que dorénavant il ne lui cacherait plus les réponses à ses questions, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions nous contenter d'explications incohérentes, dit-elle avec véhémence.

-Je vous demande me parler plus respectueusement.

Hermione sentait sa colère croitre, et pensa qu'elle devait avoir hérité de ce nouveau trait de caractère de son meilleur ami. Elle regardait son professeur d'un air de défi.

-Et est-ce du respect que de fourvoyer ses élèves?

-Parfaitement, si c'est pour leur bien, répondit froidement la directrice.

-Haha, s'exclama la jeune sorcière en tendant l'index et esquissant un rictus que McGonagall ne lui connaissait pas. Vous admettez nous tromper! Maintenant, que savez-vous de ce qui nous est bénéfique? L'ignorance peut-être?

-La discussion est close, partez d'ici, dit McGonagall d'une voie glacée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Et pour avoir employé ce ton avec moi, vous me retouverez ici à huit heures pour une retenue.

Le soir arriva et le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait la préfète. Elle croisa Snape qui la toisa d'un air moqueur en disant quelque chose comme "vos petits jeux qui ont dérapé".

McGonagall l'ignora, jubilant à la pensée de la punition qu'elle allait donner à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Sans un mot elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Vous comprendrez que je suis désolée d'en arriver là, miss. Néanmoins je ne peux pas laisser passer votre soudaine insolence, en dépit de votre conduite irréprochable jusqu'à maintenant.

-Que dois-je faire? demanda Hermione, en sortant un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier de son sac.

-Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel. Généralement, je donne un devoir à faire, mais il me semble que pour vous, il s'agit davantage d'une occupation plaisante que d'une punition. C'est pourquoi vous allez nettoyer ma salle de classe, cela fera du travail en moins pour les elfes.

Elle fit apparaître un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse devant Hermione, qui ne savait pas si elle était plus en colère de la punition ou de l'allusion aux elfes de maison, et que McGonagall se moquait ainsi de son combat avec la S.A.L.E.

-Tenez, dit le professeur en lui tendant un minuscule chiffon. Hermione le saisit sans la remercier.

Elle commença son travail, maudissant le chiffon trop petit qu'elle ne voulut pas agrandir d'un sort par fierté. Elle commença par le passer sur les tables du fond.

-Oh, pardon, dit-elle en faisant basculer une chaise qui heurta le sol avec fracas, faisant sursauter la sorcière qui s'était mise à corriger des copies sur le bureau professoral.

Si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de heurter la chaise, elle n'avait pas non plus empêché sa chute, ce que devina le professeur en voyant une confusion feinte sur ses traits similaire à l'expression de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait lâché la tasse la veille.

_-"Redresso_" fit-elle d'un geste de baguette avant de replonger la tête dans la copie qu'elle annotait.

-Aïe! ragea Hermione qui comprit que la femme avait délibérément relevé la chaise de façon à ce qu'elle lui heurte la jambe dans son mouvement.

Elle était furieuse et nettoya toutes les tables avec énergie.

-Déjà? s'étonna McGonagall, suspicieuse.

-Je pourrais faire Elfe de Maison si je suis renvoyée, rétorqua Hermione.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises. Passez au sol maintenant, je reviens dans un instant.

Elle sortit par la porte et Hermione sourit d'un air coriace.

Elle trempa son chiffon dans le seau et le passa sans l'avoir essoré sur la chaise de la directrice, prenant soin de le laisser s'égoutter sur la surface, créant ainsi une petite flaque d'eau sur le siège.

Elle inclina ensuite le seau de façon à ce qu'il déverse une partie de son contenu entre le palier et le bureau.

Elle réprima avec difficulté son rire lorsque la directrice glissa et tomba devant elle quelques instants plus tard.

Elle feingit une grande surprise et renversa le seau qui se répandit sous la directrice qui était encore à terre, imbibant sa robe d'eau sale.

-_Reseco!_ dit le professeur de métamorphoses d'une voix acide en inclinant sa baguette de façon à ce qu'un jet d'eau savonneuse jaillisse vers le visage d'Hermione.

-Ouille, cria celle-ci en se levant. ça pique! Vous m'avez mis de l'eau dans les yeux!

Exagérant son aveuglement, elle tituba en gesticulant et donna un grand coup de pied dans le seau qui heurta avec force les mollets de la sorcière qui venait de se relever, et avec l'autre pied elle écrasa le chapeau pointu de cette dernière, qui était tombé au sol dans la chute.

-Petite effrontée! Osez dire que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès! siffla le professeur, lissant sa robe.

Des mèches s'échappaient de son chignon à moitié défait, ses lunettes étaient de travers.

Hermione essuya l'eau de son visage avec sa manche, cligna ses yeux rougis par le savon pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive, ni la seule victime.

Son professeur ramassa son chapeau qu'elle examina en secouant la tête et retourna à son bureau en faisant claquer ses talons.

Hermione retint son souffle.

Le professeur s'assit, afficha un air effaré, poussa un cri aigu et se releva brusquement.

Elle se retourna pour comprendre ce qu'il était advenu sur sa chaise et Hermione pouffa en voyant la robe imprégnée d'une large tache d'eau au niveau de l'arrière-train de McGonagall.

Cependant elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression furieuse de la directrice qui venait de se retourner et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, la baguette à la main.

-Très amusant, Miss granger. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de votre personalité.

Hermione resta coite, elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle était allé trop loin, et même si elle savait que le professeur McGonagall ne ferait jamais réellement de mal à un élève, elle pressentait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle déglutit, regardant la sorcière qui était maintenant tout près d'elle, les lèvres pincées et les yeux étrécis.

-Puisque cette sanction ne semble pas vous calmer, je vais m'inspirer des anciens châtiments de notre concierge pour vous donner une bonne leçon.

La préfète semblait effrayée, les coins de la bouche de la directrice des Gryffondors se relevèrent imperceptiblement.

-Les punitions corporelles sont interdites depuis des années!

-Sachez que l'Histoire de Poudlard a la fâcheuse tendance d'occulter certains faits. Le règlement de l'école stipule que le directeur et la directrice adjointe sont à même de décider de leur utilité.

Sur ces paroles, elle saisit Hermione par le bras et sans que la préfète n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait tant cela lui semblait inapproprié, elle se retrouva basculée en avant, le ventre sur les genoux de la directrice qui s'était assise.

-"_Accio martinet_"

Hermione entendit le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre et se referme et celui d'un objet qui atterissait dans la main de la directrice, et enfin un fort claquement...sur son propre postérieur.

Elle se retint de crier, la surprise passée les coups étaient largement supportables.

Elle se sentait seulement en colère contre la directrice qui avait décidé de lui infliger cette punition, visant vraisemblablement moins à lui faire mal qu'à l'humilier.

La directrice s'interrompit.

Hermione appuya ses mains sur le sol pour se redresser mais la main de son professeur qui était posée sur le haut de son dos accentua sa pression, tandis que de l'autre, celle qui tenait le martinet, descendit pour frôler sa cuisse, à la hauteur de l'ourlet de sa jupe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir et constata avec horreur que cette promiscuité faisait naître en elle des sensations plutôt agréables.

-Ce n'est pas fini, dit la sorcière d'un ton qui rappelait étrangement celui de Snape lorsqu'il enlevait des points aux Gryffondors. Les tapes par-dessus les vêtements, ça ne produit pas l'effet optimal.

Hermione se glaça lorsque la main sur sa cuisse remonta sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille.

-Nnn...non, Professeur McGonagall!

Elle tenta de se libérer mais son professeur la plaqua sur ses genoux.

"Elle a de la poigne" pensa Hermione. "Oh non..."

La main venait de saisir l'élastique de sa culotte et la descendit, dévoilant des fesses assez rebondies.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer de que devait penser McGonagall de la vue qu'elle avait, et sentit malgré elle une certaine exitation monter.

L'objet claqua contre sa peau nue, et cette fois-ci Hermione laissa échapper un cri.

McGonagall ne s'en soucia pas, et donna un second coup, provoquant une deuxième exclamation.

Elle continua d'octroyer des coups, de plus en plus rapprochés. Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, se demandant quand la punition allait prendre fin. Enfin elle la frappa une dernière fois et posa le martinet.

-C'est fini Hermione, vous pouvez vous relever.

La brunette ne bougeait pas, elle était secouée de petits spasmes qui prouvaient qu'elle sanglottait.

-Allons...

La directrice avait dit cela d'une voix douce, et elle passa sa main sur la chevelure ébourriffée, en une caresse consolatrice.

-Vous aurez des marques quelques jours. Si vous avez mal vous pourrez aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle ne s'en formalisera pas.

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau rougie, et constata qu'un frisson parcourait l'échine de son élève.

-Relevez-vous avant que vous n'y preniez plaisir, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione se leva, hébétée, les yeux humides à travers les mèches de cheveux collées sur sa figure par les larmes, en proie à des sensations violentes, et pas seulement de douleur. Elle rajusta ses vêtements d'un geste machinal.

Son professeur se leva et lui annonça qu'elle pouvait gagner son dortoir, mais qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour nettoyer ses dégats. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte.

-Vous n'allez pas vous promener dans le château dans cet état, tout de même.

Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche et le déplia pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme, remettant au passage les mèches rebelles à leur place. Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre Gryffondor un instant, ce fut le professeur qui rompit l'échange silencieux d'un "bonsoir" rauque.


End file.
